


Defel Debacle

by Evilux



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilux/pseuds/Evilux
Summary: An expansion of my previous cliffhanger about Han and Leia being in trouble.Has some stuff about the concept of life debt in star wars.Has some stuff about of Han being guilty about needing to rescued in ep 6.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Defel Debacle

Leia Organa Solo came to a stop beside the Grand Corridor, watching the decorative plants that so long ago used to be an Imperial Intel source lining the walls. That was a difficult time for the Republic. She stopped herself. No. Any time was a difficult time for the Republic. 

Even in peace there was always conflict. 

She sensed the person she was waiting for, and Han came into view from a stairwell. "What is it?" he asked. She gathered her thoughts. "The Defel escaped." she told him. His expression changed from a curious frown to shock. "When?" he asked.  
"About twenty minutes ago. It's nothing to worry about. Palace security is on it."  
"Forget them! Where is Rakh? Where are the Noghri?"

"Rakh is indisposed. The rest of our Noghri guards are in the city."  
"What? Why? And since when did you start using words like 'indisposed' when talking to me?"  
"Han, don't you think we're relying too much on our Noghri friends?"  
"There's a Defel loose on this palace, Leia. The time to rely on them is now. We'll need all the help we can get!"  
"The palace security can handle this. It's what they're for. I don't think we need to get our Noghri involved."

Han regarded her for a second. "I think I know what you're on about. But I don't like it." he grunted. Leia smiled grimly. "What am I on about?" she asked.  
"You said it yourself. The Noghri presence here makes people feel safer. Complacent. They're just too good at what they do and you think we shouldn't rely too much on their protection."  
"Do you know why we shouldn't?"  
"Leia, it's their debt to you, and to the Republic, by association. They'll always be by us to protect our family. They'll never betray us. Where we go, they go. We're safe. And they're not complaining."

"Chewie has a life debt to you, and our family, by association."  
"Chewie isn't here just because of his life debt to us. He's family, too."  
"Do you really want me to get into this? There's a Defel loose."  
"Hey, you're the one who told me the palace security can handle it. Besides, I have all day." Han smiled, and gathered the smaller woman in his arms in causal embrace.

"Alright. How many species are out there with that concept? Of life debt? Wookies, Noghri, Gunguns, Karteks? The list goes on and on. Some species used to have that notion, but outgrew it once they realized how easily others might take advantage of it. That's what the Empire did to the Noghri. And I feel once the Republic gets too used to their skills and presence, we'll start taking them for granted or worst still, start exploiting them."  
"That's crazy talk, Leia. The Republic won't take advantage of the Noghri like that. Isn't that pretty much against what it stands for."  
"I know, Han. But the Noghri are still rebuilding their planet and figuring out their place in the galaxy. And from what I heard, they're being hired as a mercerneries or bodyguards or bounty hunters. Notice a pattern?"  
"Hey at least they already have a reputation. Be glad that they already have a foothold on what they can do for the galaxy. Not every species got that chance so early."  
"But is it what they should be? Is that their card to play? Being good killers and trackers? Look how quickly they adapted to technology. Look how quickly they innovated and invented their own versions of a protostaff. They have so much potential but all they wish to do is serve."  
"Leia. You liberated them. Let them do whatever they want. They're ruthless and downright predatory. No one would hire them for banking or modelling careers. And I doubt they want in on that either. They're good at hunting. They provide an unparalleled service to the galaxy. And it's their choice. You don't have to be a mother to everyone."  
"What? Am I a mother to you?"  
"Oh yeah. You work too hard. I see less and less of you by the day. But somehow you always make sure I'm fed. I think it's time we took a day off from this place."  
"Maybe. After the defel case."

They made their way to her chamber, where two of the palace guards were stationed right outside. "Any updates?" Han asked. They shook their heads. "A defel loose in the palace and no Noghri to help." Han sighed, "Well, keep us posted." 

They went in to the chamber, the heavy door closing behind them. "Where are the kids?" Han asked. Leia shrugged. "With the Noghri. Out in the city."  
"What are they doing out there?"  
"Exploring. They can't be cooped up here all the time, can they?"

As they were talking, Leia saw the air behind Han shimmer a bit. The light of the city was playing in the room through the adaptive windows of the chamber. It was a beautiful view of the spanning cityscape with its hyperscrapers and aerial traffic lanes filled with tiny moving dots in a hurry to reach their destination.

She loved the city-planet.

Han followed her gaze. "If only you weren't a politician."  
"If only you weren't a cynic."  
"You don't even know what I'm talking about."  
"You want us to run away from here. Settle somewhere in the Middle Rim. Leave this life behind us."  
"Well, I would have said that in a nicer way."

Leia felt something move in the corner of her eye, but only saw the shadow of her husband gesturing with his arms as he spoke. She was getting jumpy. And Han's shift in conversation was not helping. "This isn't the time to talk about an early retirement. We have so much work to do. You were a general in the Rebellion!"  
"And now I'm a civilian. Look, I was never qualified. I was by your side in a war so they gave me all the titles, same as your brother. But unlike your brother, I just got lucky."  
"Lucky how? You blew up the shield generator in Endor. You-"

"Shut up about Endor. I was a smuggler. And I owed big credits to one of the worst beings in the galaxy. And I got caught. All that time you guys took to rescue me in Tattooine when I was frozen in carbonite, and nearly died while trying, could have been used to put an end to the Empire sooner."

Leia looked at her husband with a new set of eyes, and saw the guilt and pain in them for an instant before his smug demeanor returned. But she saw it.  
"Is that what it is? Guilt?"  
"Listen, here, Princess-"  
"I know this life isn't for you, but you knew what you signed up for when you married me."  
"And I don't regret that for a second. It's just..."  
"When the kids come back, I want you to take them to Kashyyk. Get away for a while."  
"Leia, come on. What about you?"  
"I'll stay here of course." She almost snapped, turning away from him, before gently adding, "And long for your return. And once you're back..." She trailed, smiling.

"And once I'm back?" He asked, grinning as well. Her smile was contagious. Just like that, their arguement cooled.  
"Well, I had my eyes on a villa off the coast of an island on Scariff. Very private. Very romantic."  
"The room there better have a sturdier bed than-"  
"Han!" She stopped him, eyes wide as she looked around. 

"What? The only ones here are us and the droids." He laughed, taking a step away from her towards the sofa spread that lay in the middle of the chamber. "I don't want to leave you here. Not for a second." He said after a while. "Then stay. But if you do, stop complaining." She told him as she headed to the kitchen area of the chamber.

She needed a drink. The fancy kitchen droid automatically poured her water and extended the cup towards her. "The kids could use a break away from here, too. I mean, it's mostly for you. You get bored and tired about things around here more easily than they do." She said, turning around.

Han stood where she left him, a vibroknife held to his neck. It's wielder stood behind him. Tall, fur-clad, muscular. The defel held Han hostage, his red eyes staring at her. "Passage out of system. Call for help, he dies." The defel's voice was almost impossible to make out. It was guttural, and obviously not used to the speech patterns of Basic. But Leia specialised in interspecies mediation. She always had a knack for understanding what people were trying to convey.

And she knew the defel meant what he said. The chance of him escaping here were slim to none even with her cooperation. If he were to die, he'd take Han with him.

"You won't even make it to orbit. Are you sure this is how you want to do this?"  
"Make sure I make to orbit, then. I am taking him with me. I'll drop him off in a nearby system for you to collect. In pieces or alive, is up to you. Prep a ship. And both of you go to the landing dock. If I smell anything funny, he dies."

"Han, don't do anything stupid." Leia cautioned him as she saw his mind working. Thinking of how to get out of this one. She had been stupid. Defels could wrap light around them in a way that made them nearly invisible. The light playing on the wall earlier, the shadow she thought was her husband's. It was the defel. Hiding in plain sight. In their private chambers.

"Stupid? Honey, I don't know the meaning of the word." He said through gritted teeth as he stomped hard on the defel's foot. The defel reacted only by shifting his foot away and slapping Han across the face with his other hand. Blood began to form on Han's now split lip.

"Seriously, Han. You're going to get yourself killed. I'm calling for a ship. Private landing pad 9." She said, tilting her head towards the inside of her collar where her commlink was. Private landing pad 9 was never to be used unless in case of emergencies. She hoped the operator noted that she was using the pad and hopefully had people standing by to see what the emergency was.

She tried to remember Luke's training. Of how to project her thoughts on to others. Both of them had a knack of communicating with each other through thoughts alone, but found it hard to connect with those not as open to the force.

And her husband was locked shut with multiple deadlocks when it came to his connection to the force. At first. She never really tried again after her training, though. She calmed herself, and tried to speak to him wordlessly.

"I have something in the works. Don't aggravate him." She tried to project. It must have worked, because she saw Han's eyes glaze over for a moment as he received her thoughts before his eyes focused on her. He gave the slightest inclination with his head that he had heard her. But hearing and listening were two different things.

And when it came to Han, he always had his own things in the works. He stared at her intently. His eyes kept darting to the left, towards the table. Or more likely, the decorative metallic vase placed aesthetically upon it. Did he want her to use it against the defel? With her limited telekinetic force ability. 

She would more likely hit him than the defel. And even if she did hit the defel, his hand might shift and plunge the blade into Han's neck. Vibroknives did not need any force to penetrate skin. Contact was enough. No, she had to deal with this tactfully. With words. And a little violence later on.

The violence was all but guaranteed when the defel took a knife to her husband's throat.

"If you did this the right way with trials and legal procedures, your sentence probably wouldn't have been as bad as it will be now. Holding a family member of a senator hostage. Think about what you're doing."

The defel sneered at her, fangs bared. "Too many other plans. Can't go to jail yet."

"What about to your grave? I can call in the guards right now and they'll shoot to kill."  
"Empty threat. Wish to be a widow? I can make it happen."  
"You won't have a leverage."  
"I kill him, make you my leverage. And then go and ask the guards for my safe passage with you hostage instead."  
"I'll order them to shoot you anyway. You think I worry about putting myself in harm's way?"

The defel touched the vibroknife against Han's pale throat, and a thin rivulet of crimson ran down to his collar. "What about him in harm's way? Stop stalling. I'm going to stay hidden and follow both of you to the ship. Anything funny. He dies. Go." The Defel removed the blade, and Leia saw as suddenly, she couldn't see him anymore. 

She had not even blinked. "Move." A disembodied voice ordered. Leia and Han complied, the latter rubbing the blood off his neck with fury in his eyes and a grimace in his face. What a frightening racial ability, Leia thought as the chamber door opened and the guards inclined their heads at the pair of them. 

"Fellas." Han grunted as he walked briskly towards the direction of the landing pad. Leia tried to reach out with the force, but try as she might she could not place the defel anywhere. She caught up with her husband, and they wordlessly made their way down to the landing pad.

Like she had hoped, there were more palace security gathered near the ship meant for them than usual. Upon their arrival, the security personnel approached Leia, their faces stern under their half-helms. "Senator Organa. Would you need an escort?" The lead officer asked. People who used this landing pad were usually in a hurry and did not need to provide explanations for using the pad. 

If it was found out later that the pad was misused there would be consequences, of course. But while in use, everyone skirted around everything unless the passenger directly disclosed what the emergency was about. "That won't be necessary. I'm here to see my husband off. He'll be taking the ship." She told him while gathering her thoughts and interweaving them with the force. She projected these thoughts onto the lead officer as well.

"The defel has us captive. Don't react. He plans to escape using this ship. Make an excuse as to why this ship can't function." She sent the thought to him. His eyes widened a bit, but he remained composed. "Understood. Our engineers are finishing their last minute checks, we'll let you know when the ship is ready for use." The lead officer saluted before briskly walking away.

"I'll do my own checks, too, if you don't mind." Han said gruffly, sauntering towards the ship. "Han," Leia called uselessly after him. So be it. If they were separated at least it meant the defel could only be with one of them. Chances are, it was with her.

"I want my husband back in one piece." She whispered to the air around her. 

Minutes later, the lead officer returned to her. "Senator, it appears we have found faults in your ship. The hyperdrive compensator is-"  
"Your words will be more useful directed at Han. All I need to know is if the ship is spaceworthy."  
"No, ma'am. It might take a day or so to repair and test. We'll get you another ship, but right now we have none. The next available ship is scheduled to arrive in a few hours. But cleaning and conducting checks would result in that ship being ready around midnight."

Leia had to force herself not to smile. Even with limited information the officer had performed his task perfectly. "What would you suggest?" She asked.

"Well, if time is truly of the essence, I can see you're escorted to the Herton Von Port where you'll be able to rent a ship. You'd be in the air in half an hour."

The defel would not like that. Exiting the palace meant walking through sensors that would immediately out him. It was why he wanted to use the landing pads in here.

"Never mind. I don't wish to leave the palace. Where's Han?"  
"Still in the ship. He is adamant that the ship can still fly." The officer said, a little hesitantly. There was the wrench in the plan. A Han sized one. She walked to the ramp of the ship and called for her husband.

Han came walking down, smiling. "I fixed it. Let's fly."  
"I sincerely doubt it. Until we have actual engineers confirming the ship is spaceworthy, flying in that is out of the question."

"Leia… You know this is an emergency. I know my way around a ship. I'll be fine. I'm serious."  
"So am I. Until we can be sure we can get you offworld safely, this ship isn't going anywhere."

They were staring at each other now. Intently. If the defel was half as smart as he was stealthy, he would have figured out by now that something was up. That there was a charade going on. Leia's mind whirled. Could she entrust Han with his own life? The obvious answer was yes. Han had a knack for getting out of sticky situations.

Except when he did not. They were talking about his time in the carbonite when the defel had attacked. That whole ordeal weighed heavy on him. To be caught in Vader's and Jabba's webs. There were many times Han got caught like that, but that was the first time he had put his friends in danger. Because that was the first time he had friends worth calling friends.

And now he was caught in this defel's web. Of course he would rather deal with it himself. His eyes were almost pleading as the silence continued. She pursed her lips, but the words came out despite her half-hearted attempts to stop them. 

"Be careful, Han." 

"I always try to be, sweetheart." The other smiled grimly, pushing a button to close the ramp. The defel had better be in there. Or better yet, not be. The ramp raised with a hiss, and blocked Han from view. She saw a security officer looking at her expectantly.

"Arrest him once he gets back."  
"Of course, senator. The defel will be in chains-"  
"I mean arrest my husband."  
"Oh. I-ah..."  
"Forget I said that. He's.. too much at times." Leia muttered as she saw the ship humm itself to life. The cockpit was hidden from her view so she could not stare daggers at her husband.

Instead, she looked at the sky. If Han wanted to do this alone, that was up to him. The defel's words of leaving her a widow echoed in her mind. She closed her eyes as she felt tears form. How could they have been overplayed like this?

The ship rose and left the hanger. "We have ships on the ready to give chase, senator." The officer said, looking at a screen he had. "No. If he defel knows they're being followed he'll kill Han. He plans to drop Han off a nearby world and jump ship."

"But... Han won't let that happen, right?"  
"What are the chances, you think, of Han overpowering the defel somehow and coming back?"  
The officer did not reply at first. They watched the ship join others in the sky on its way out of the planet, until they lost track of it. It was one of many twinkles now, in the sky.

"I think… he's survived worst odds."

_______________

"Off the seat, Solo." The defel ordered. They were miles above the palace now, in a moderately busy lane out of the planet. "Sure. But if the orbital security requests a confirmation feed of me and you're in the cockpit, don't be too surprised they start shooting." 

"Lie." The defel snarled.

"I'm happy to let them shoot this ship and drag you down to hell with me, furball. But I have a wife and kids now. So why don't you wait out in the common area until we're in space."

"I stay here. Watch you talk to orbital security."  
"They'll see you."  
"I am invisible. Idiot."  
"The camera probably could pick up discrepancies our eyes can't."  
"Excuses for me to be out of the cockpit. Any more do you have?"

"I'll let you know if I think if any." Han muttered.

They were in an official ship with the right credentials precoded for priority travel. The orbital security would let them pass without so much as a second glance. Han knew this, but still hoped they'd be hailed. They passed the planetspace border without issue, and Han sighed inwardly.

"We're clear." He said to the air around him. The sunlight shone into the cockpit as Han steered the ship towards the nearest hyperspace entry point, and the adaptive glass dimmed the intensity of it. Han saw the air to his left, at the edge of his vision, shimmer a bit as the light dimmed.

"Get off." The disembodied voice growled. He placed it exactly where the air shimmered. Now was his chance. "Sure," he said, standing up. And then tackled his invisible captor.

_______________

Leia was just about to leave when she saw the blip in the screen. The hanger operator's eyes opened wide. "Lieutenant Parvel!" Leia called to the lead security officer. 

"It's him, isn't it?" Leia asked the operator, who nodded, punching in clearance. Not even minutes after the ship had taken off, it was back in planetary space. Han had done it somehow. "We're recieving transmission." The operator notified her. Parvel was at her side now, the other members of the security detail already at the bay area to receive the ship.

"Patch it through, of course." Leia said impatiently. The operator muttered a sheepish apology as she pressed in some commands. 

"Get a medical team ready." Han's voice came through the console. Parvel smiled. 

"I get it you subdued him, Mr. Solo?"  
"They're for me." The reply came, and Leia heard the strain in his voice.


End file.
